Automobiles typically include a window lift assembly for raising and lowering windows in the door of the vehicle. A common type of window lift assembly incorporates dual rack and pinion drive mechanism that includes a motorized input from a worm shaft that drives worm gear engaged directly with one of the pinions of the dual rack and pinion system.
Although the conventional dual rack and pinion mechanism works well for its intended purpose, there is a need to reduce the cost and improve the performance of the mechanism.